earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Uriel Demiurgos
History (Submitted by Four-Eyes) In the Beginning... On the third "day", the Presence spoke and said "Let the waters under the heavens be gathered together unto one place and let the dry land appear", and so was born Uriel, Archangel of stone and soil. The eldest true daughter of Heaven, Uriel is the third archangel. It it said that Uriel, like all the archangels, was born from Eden. It is known that she was shaped by the hand of her Father and Creator, The Presence, born to be a master of geomantic power. She was known as a world builder and artist of creation. If you gaze upon any natural wonder, it's said you look upon the work of Uriel. Uriel Demiurgos: Prehistory - 3940 BCE For a time, after the exile of her brother, Uriel was considered her Father's favorite. She and He would spend countless hours in His sanctum, remaking from a workshop of wonders into a paradise. When her work was done, Uriel knew she had created her masterpiece: the Garden of Eden. Though she had not built the Garden for herself, Uriel asserted a certain level of ownership of it: spending much of her time there. Uriel neglected her own pantry to eat the fruit of the Garden. She slept in the shade of it's trees instead of her own bed. Uriel even favoring it's spring over her palace's baths. When the Presence chose to place the Garden upon Earth, Uriel was trusted to oversee this transition. Uriel spent years finding the perfect place on Earth, where Earth's natural energies would not alter her creation. When the change of scenery was completed, Uriel stuck around, famously protecting her Father's sanctum and it's inhabitants with her flaming sword. Uriel got on famously with Adam and his second wife Eve. While she had initially enjoyed Lilith, Uriel became uncomfortable with her slow descent into the base cravings of her infernal nature. It was Uriel who was able to convince the Presence that Adam's first wife should be exiled to preserve the Garden. Upon her banishment, Lilith was angry with Uriel, claiming that the archangel betrayed her. Lilith swore she would enact vengeance upon Uriel and many, many years later she enlisted the demonic Ophur to assist her in that very endeavor. When the demon Ophur violated the Garden's sanctity, Uriel captured the beast. The demon's ultimate fate is unknown to most. Still, some say that is deliberate as those who do know dared not speak what punishment Uriel delivered. Uriel Demiurgos: 3940 BCE - Present The Garden was soon removed from Earth, following that drama, Uriel returned to the Silver City. She carried out assignments for her Father dutifully, such as instructing Adam and Eve to tame the soil and harvest crops or telling Noah to build his legendary ark. However, when she was not needed, Uriel was known for hastily retreating to the Garden. Even today, she bears few official duties in the Silver City being best known by the unofficial title of the "Heaven's Gardener". Supplemental Report * (Submitted by Four-Eyes) According to Lucifer and Gabriel, Uriel's built-in vice is Sloth. She is lazy and lacks ambition. While she can be motivated, particularly in artistic endeavors, pursuit of beauty, or a chance to make bland into spectacular - she usually prefers to linger in the Garden of Eden, sitting in the shade of a tree while dipping her feet in a cool stream. * (Submitted by Four-Eyes) In Ancient Egypt, according to Khandaqi texts, Uriel came to the court of the gods one day - on a mission of diplomacy. Fearing that this meet may be an ambush, the Gods of Egypt sent Maahes, the lion-headed war god to speak with Uriel at a neutral location... Uriel's lackadaisical demeanor and divine beauty put the war god at ease. The peace talks went very well, leading to a brief affair. Infatuated with Uriel, Maahes brought her back to the court to deliver the Presence's message. The other gods were not interested and were not swayed by Maahes' plea. Rather than assert himself to give Uriel a chance to speak, Maahes turned against Uriel and told her to depart. Uriel did not forget this betrayal. Later, Uriel came to Egypt with her son Rrall. With the Presence's prophet Moses, the two angels brought devastation upon Egypt.Network Files: Uriel Threat Assessment Resources * Archangel Physiology ** Chlorokinesis ** Cosmic Awareness ** Cryokinesis ** Dimensional Shifting ** Geokinesis ** Energy Projection ** Enhanced Physicality ** Healing Touch ** Immortality ** Limited Empathy & Telepathy ** Nigh-Invulnerability ** Teleportation ** Winged Flight * Master of Supernal Sorcery * Flaming Sword Weaknesses * Sloth Trivia and Notes Trivia * She was a witness of Gaia's emergence from the cosmic masses.Network Files: Gaia Notes * In the comics the Archangel Michael is the only archangel with the title of Demiurgos. Now more archangels have this title. Links and References * Appearances of Uriel Demiurgos * Character Gallery: Uriel Demiurgos Category:Characters Category:Angel Category:Archangel Category:Heavenite Category:Female Characters Category:Heaven Clan Category:Red Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Variable Hair Category:Wings Category:Pansexual Characters Category:Immortality Category:Chlorokinesis Category:Cryokinesis Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Healing Category:Teleportation Category:Geokinesis Category:Invulnerability Category:Flight Category:Energy Projection Category:Submitted by Four-Eyes Category:Subsidiary Reality V Category:Height 5' 10" Category:No Dual Identity